


Home

by kitncat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fake Character Death, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Gen, I actually thought this might happen after the S6 finale, I am late to the fandom, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07, So headcannon that I know is wrong, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Four months have passed since Ziva David stayed in Israel.  Two since she supposedly died.  Anthony DiNozzo was never the same since that day in Israel when he realized she wasn't coming back, and he certainly hasn't been the same since she died.  He's resigned himself to never be whole again, forever a broken man.As for Ziva David herself, she stayed in Israel four months ago - unable to accept what had happened to her lover Micheal Rivkin at Tony's hands, the man she trusted.  She took up her dead lover's mission, but was captured and assumed dead.  Tortured for two months, she managed to escape but soon collapsed and resigned herself to die in the desert, a lost body no one would care about.Funny how being out in the middle of a desert looking for a terrorist group can bring people back together when NCIS is involved.ORWhat I honestly thought would happen after seeing the end of the Season 6 finale.  This was started before seeing the beginning of Season 7, but will have some of the same events or similar ones, just with more Tiva.  So basically an alternate Season 7 and beyond.





	1. Chapter 1

Ziva's breath was ragged even to her own ears as the sun beat down on her.  She had managed to get away, but that didn't mean she was going to live.  She had already accepted that she was going to die, it was just waiting for the inevitable now.  Soon enough she'd die of dehydration she figured, the way the sun was shining down on her.  It had to be her imagination but she thought she heard yelling.

But it was getting clearer.  She let out another shuddering breath.  Maybe the terrorists had decided to come after her after all.  Rather suddenly a shadow was cast down over her in her death-ditch.

"Over here!  Hurry!  They're in bad shape!" She heard someone yell.  If they were worried about her condition, it definitely wasn't a terrorist.  Her chest flared with hope against her will.  Had Mossad somehow found her?

Vaguely she realized a second figure had joined the first.  The newcomer was about an inch shorter she guessed, and a bit plumper.  The silhouette reminded her of McGee she thought with a pang of longing.  How was the team doing?  Surely they'd found a replacement by now, and Tony had probably forgotten her existence she thought bitterly.  McGee was probably enjoying not being the probie anymore, and Gibbs would be Gibbs.

"Oh my god..." That was McGee's voice.  It was faint, barely more than a whisper, but she heard it.  And it was definitely McGee's.

"Get a stretcher and an ambulance now!" She heard McGee yell.  Or at least, it was McGee's voice.

She closed her eyes as she felt sand fall over her arm, someone had joined her in this ditch.

A hand fell on her shoulder, "Come on Ziva, just stay with us." McGee urged.

\-----------------------------

Tony's phone rang and he scooped it up, the name was McGee.  He sighed softly and answered it.  "What is it McGee?" He asked blandly.  Four months ago it would have been _"What is it McGeek?"_ or _"What is it Probie?"_ but four months ago he had Ziva David in his life too.  Four months ago, everything seemed okay.  Now, not so much.

In Africa, McGee rolled his eyes, standing outside the hospital.  "Glad you're getting cell service." He replied, hoping to raise the mood slightly - not that anything ever did with Tony anymore.  "Anyway we found someone out in the desert, I figured you'd want t be the first to know."

"What's it to me McGee?" Tony replied irritably.

"She's not just anyone Tony.  It's Ziva.  We found her in the desert.  She's alive." McGee said into the phone, a smile taking over his face.  Sure she was banged up and covered in bruises and scratches coupled with dehydration, but she was alive.  And compared to a few hours ago, that was pretty great.

Tony sagged back in his seat, "That's impossible McGee."

"It's not.  I knew you wouldn't believe me over the phone but I promise you she's alive.  We're at Edna Adan Maternity Hospital now." McGee said, making unseen jerks of his free hand.

Tony closed his eyes, unwilling hope bubbling in him, "How is she?" He asked hesitantly.

"She hasn't woke up since we rescued her but they think she'll be fine."

"Think?" Tony asked disbelievingly.

"They say until she wakes up it's still in the air.  They say she's not critical anymore but they're keeping her in ICU until she's awake." McGee said, checking his watch as he sat down on a bench.  He had expected this reaction from Tony, but it was actually moving quicker than he expected.

"Well keep her alive McGee, that's an order.  I'll be there as soon as we land." Tony said, sounding more like himself than he had in months, and then the line went dead.

"Goodbye to you too." McGee commented to the phone, tucking it away in his pocket.  How he was supposed to ensure that Ziva stayed alive was beyond him, but he wasn't exactly going to refuse the most Tony thing Tony had done in four months.

Sighing again, he headed back into the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva stirred to the steady beeping of a heart monitor.  The sound of a page being flipped made her look over to see none other than Timothy McGee sitting in a chair, reading a magazine.

"McGee?" She still felt like this was a dream, like she'd blink and her former teammate would be gone.  She didn't want that, she'd admit, she wanted this to be real - for McGee to be here, no doubt with Gibbs and Tony not far behind.

Tim looked up, a smile overtaking his features, "Welcome back." He said softly, standing and leaving his magazine abandoned on the chair as he crossed to her beside.

"So it wasn't a dream." She murmured, mostly to herself.

"Nope, we found you." He promised.  "Tony and Gibbs should be here any minute, namely Tony.  If you're willing to see him that is."

There was a now familiar pang in her chest at the thought of Anthony DiNozzo.  He had shot and killed her boyfriend Micheal Rivkin, yet she had spent the last four months desperately missing him and the rest of the NCIS team she'd grown to care for.  She nodded slightly, "I guess I wouldn't mind seeing him." She said softly, hoping her words didn't betray all of her true feelings revolving around the man.

McGee went to say something before the sound of what Ziva guessed could only be someone smacking their hands against a desk interrupted them and they both turned their heads to stare at the open door to her room.

"Ziva David!  Where is she!?" Tony was practically yelling and Ziva blinked in surprise.

Still, she stopped McGee from going to fetch him.  "I want to see what happens." She said by way of explanation.

"Sir, please calm down.  Are you family?  Co-worker?  Lover?"

"Family no.  Co-worker, former - I screwed that up.  Lover?  Don't even mention lover to me because I'm not sure you understand the definition of love."

"Sir, I can't tell you where she is then."

"My name is NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, she used to be my partner until she returned to Mossad and I thought she was dead for the last two months.  Where is she?"

"Sir you have no current relation or affiliation with Ms. David, I am not at liberty to tell you where she is."

Ziva almost felt bad for the poor woman trying to talk to Tony, knowing already there was no way he'd ever see her point.

"I'll ask you again, are you her lover?"

"Love." The word was too soft and Ziva felt her muscles tighten.  That was the tone Tony used before he started a rant or a lecture or something of the sort.  "I don't think anyone who hasn't been in love -  _really_ in love - has any idea what love means.  Even I didn't know what it meant before four months ago.  And you wanna know why I learned what it meant?  Because I learned what it's like to lose it!" His voice was harsh, and Ziva continued staring through the open door.  "I screwed up, okay?  Is that what I need to say out loud?  I screwed up!  There I've said it!  I shouldn't have broken protocol but I love her, okay?!?  I knew something was off and I had to protect her, but in the end I just ruined everything.  I half wish she had shot me, either when she opened the door or in Israel.  Because when she stayed here she might as well have.  It felt like I was missing half of me, and I kept waiting for her to call - for her to walk out of the elevator and just act like nothing had ever happened.  You wanna know what I got instead?" Tony hesitated and Ziva winced, guessing what came next.

"My boss calls me in to MTAC and tells me  _'You're going to want to be sitting for this.'_ " Ziva cracked a small smile at his Gibbs impression despite herself.  "I sit, he levels me with this look and I know he's about to tell me something big, something bad, but nothing would have prepared me for the next two words to leave his mouth.  Ziva's dead." tony huffed a laugh and Ziva could picture him plastering a fake grin and holding out his hands in that way that was just so Tony.  "I never knew before that how you could bring a man to his knees with two words.  But my boss did.  I don't even remember what I did next, it's all a blur.  Everything became a blur.  I stopped looking at my phone and answering everyone's phone in the hopes Ziva would be on the other end, I stopped teasing my teammate about being a geek, I stopped caring about anything.  Because it all seemed so pointless without one person.  We tried to find a replacement officer, no luck.  We scared them off - because they weren't her.  I came here on a plane to hunt down the man that took the life of the woman I can't live without - if I died trying I didn't even care as long as the man died with me, if I had to strap a bomb to my chest to do it.  Because life isn't worth it without her.  It's just not.  And yeah, I messed up too - I hurt her.  But nothing compares to the pain I've felt these last four months.  And honestly if she wants to hate me, if she never wants to see me again, I'll find a way to live with that.  Because at least she's alive.  And if I have to see her happy without me, I don't know how but I  _will_ find a way to be happy for her, because I love her with every fiber of my being.  So maybe I'm not her lover, maybe she still hates my guts and she'll never want to see me again, but I  _do_ love her with everything I am."

"McGee, get him.  Please." Ziva hardly realized when she made her decision to let him stay, to let him back into her life, but at least for the moment she didn't regret it as Tim poked his head out of the door.

"Tony.  Don't worry, he's with me." The NCIS agent said.

Tony dashed in, stopping dead to stare at her.  She took him in as time seemed to freeze.  He looked relatively the same.  Maybe a little less weight, but more muscle to make up for it.  She wondered why he made that change and if she'd ever get to hear why.  His hair was a bit longer at the top and she found it cute how it spiked.  She smiled wide at him, her chest warming at just the sight.  She had tried her best to be mad at him, even to hate him - she really had.  But two months locked away and tortured, doomed to die one way or another, gave her a lot of time to think about things - especially Tony and NCIS, her father and Mossad, the things she wished she did sooner and the things she wished she hadn't done.  In the end, she'd come to only have two regrets - though some might see them as one in the same.

"Ziva." Tony's voice was soft, gentle, his gaze studying her.  Before NCIS she would have found it threatening how he was studying her, now she understood he was worried, and simply trying to ensure she was alright.

"Tony." She returned, unsure what else to say.  She hadn't seen herself in a mirror lately, but she was sure it wasn't a pretty sight - bruises and cuts from the torture no doubt, mixed with burns from the sun.  She hadn't exactly had time to process all her injuries, and McGee hadn't had the time to fill her in before Tony showed up.

McGee disappeared, and whether he said where he was going or not Ziva didn't know, too focused on the man in front of her who seemed as lost for what to do as she did.

And then Tony was crossing the room, grasping her hand in his as soon as he was close enough.  His eyes closed at the contact and she squeezed his hand on instinct, wondering what was going through his mind as he let out a shuddering breath.  She wasn't willing to admit it out loud, but the gentle hold of his hand on hers, the warmth seeping from him, was nice.  She didn't want to let go.  And she was glad he was making the first move.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Tony whispered finally, eyes opening so that he could look at her.

"I am just glad you are here." She responded softly.  She didn't remember giving herself permission to be so open, but it was the truth - nothing less.

He cracked a smile, "That's the opposite of what I expected to hear."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "I know.  But it is the truth." She stated, soft but firm.

He smiled wider and she smiled back, content for this moment just to exist with him.  She could see the questions in his eyes, the things he desperately wanted to ask but wasn't sure if he was allowed, and she knew sooner or later she'd have to answer them, but for now she didn't want to revisit the last four months.

"Thank you." She murmured.

Tony blinked in surprise, "Thank you?" He questioned.

She nodded, "For coming." She explained.  It was still vague but he seemed to get the gist.

"I didn't come to Africa to find you Ziva." He admitted.

She tilted her head slightly, "So why come then?"

His gaze flickered over her again and Ziva could only assume he was looking at her collection of injuries, "Revenge." He stated, "On the man that killed you."

She couldn't help the surprised look on her face.  The last time she had seen him she had treated him horribly, she had threatened to kill him at least twice, and here he was saying he came here to kill the man that had supposedly killed her.

"I am not dead." She stated instead.

"I didn't know that when I got on the plane." He said, smiling ever so slightly as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, placing their still entangled hands on his leg - she didn't mind.  "When I got on the plane in D.C. I thought that you were dead, that you'd been killed trying to take down the terrorist group.  Then about an hour out I get a call from McGee saying they found you in the desert and to get to the hospital as quick as I can." Tony looked at her with a fire in his eyes, seeming unafraid to meet her gaze for the first time since Michael's death.  "I'm still going to hunt him down and kill him for hurting you."

She gave a weak smile, "Just make sure he doesn't kill you." She murmured.  She didn't mean for it to come out as one, but she knew she sounded like she was begging.

He squeezed her hand, "I'm not letting anything take me away from you again.  If you...  When McGee and Gibbs leave to return to Washington, I'm staying here - with you."

She chuckled softly, though it was almost flat, "Who said I'm staying here?"

His eyes widened, "I didn't mean here here, I meant in Israel.  Unless you don't want me around!  In that case-"

"Tony." He stopped talking when she said his name.  She smiled softly, "I do not want anyone overhearing, lean down." 

He hesitated, but did as told, leaning down until they were only separated by a couple inches.  Not releasing his hand, she lifted her free hand to pull him closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"I have no reason to stay in Israel.  I would much rather go back to Washington with you." She promised softly, pulling away ever so slightly to press a kiss to his cheek before allowing him to sit up completely to look down at her again.  It was now as he silently stared at her that panic set in as she truly realized what she'd just done.  Of course, she only said the truth - she did want to return to NCIS if they'd still have her - but she had no idea how Tony would react to any of what she'd just done.

Rather than any sort of response she'd been expecting, Tony blinked again and finally said, "Can I kiss you?"

She felt her eyes widen in response, but she nodded, not trusting her voice suddenly.  He didn't release her hand, cupping her cheek with his free one as he leaned down again to kiss her - on the lips this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva wasn't sure how long it took them to break the kiss, but Tony stayed close hovering only an inch away.  "I'm still going to kill him." The whispered threat seemed sudden in the quiet between them, but she knew sooner or later things would have to turn back to business.

Rule 12, she reminded herself.

"Who?" She asked softly, just to verify.

"Every single person that hurt you." He growled softly.

She cracked a smile, "Tony that is physically impossible.  Some of them are already dead." She murmured.

"Alright, then I'll settle for Salim." He decided.

"He'll kill you." She whispered softly, raising her free hand to cup his cheek.

He leaned into the touch, "I won't let him." He grinned so suddenly she couldn't help but laugh, "I'll be like Jake Gyllenhaal in The Day After Tomorrow.  Beat all the odds against me and come back alive."

There it is, she thought, the familiar spark that is Tony so completely.  She doesn't want to see it fade, so she says instead.  "What happened in The Day After Tomorrow?" It was one of the many movies she hadn't seen.

He grinned, "Movie is about Sam Hall, played by Jake Gyllenhaal, and his father Professor Jack Hall, played by Dennis Quaid.  Basically a superstorm is coming to freeze all of the northern United States.  Now Sam is up in New York and can't get out in time so his dad goes to save him.  They get caught there, along with Sam's friends.  Now one of them - Laura Chapman who is played by Emmy Rossum - gets hurt and Sam and his other friends go look for medicine to help.  They fight off a pack of wolves, barely get inside in time not to freeze to death, and still make it back in time to save Laura.  In the end, all of them live and after the storms are all rescued.  We see dead people, but none of our main crew actually dies." Tony smiled softly, "I'm gonna be Sam Hall."

She smiled, "And who does that make me and McGee and - I'm sure he's here - Gibbs?"

Tony chuckled softly, running a gentle hand over her face, "You, Sweetcheeks, are Laura Chapman.  McGee would probably be JD or Brian - Sam's friends and partners in his journey to save Laura.  Gibbs...  Well, he would be Jack Hall."

She barely registers half of what he says, caught up on his old nickname for her.  It seems like forever since she's heard it from him, but the way he looks at her makes her feel like they're back at NCIS and that she's all that matters right now.

"And Salim?"

"Doesn't have a place in the movie.  Unless you want to make him the superstorms."

She smiled warmly, "Be careful Tony.  I cannot lose you too."

"You won't.  Have you ever known me to quit when there are still things left to do?"

 _"Yes."_ She almost says.   _"When I needed you to come off that plane and tell me what I meant to you, tell me what to do like you always have, tell me to go or come home.  But you left instead.  You gave up the fight."_ She thought, a little bitterly.

But she didn't let that escape, instead she just shook her head and whispered, "No."

He had left when she wanted him to come off the plane and tell her what to do, but he hadn't known that - he thought she was sure in her decision, thought that everything was done.  And now he was here.  So how could she fault him for leaving when it had, in the end, been her choice to stay?

He nodded, kissing her forehead.  "I won't leave you Ziva.  But I have to do it."

McGee knocked on the door and made them both look up, Tony releasing Ziva's hand like it had burned him - and she had to hide a smile at how Tony acted like a teenager caught with red-faced.

"Tony, Boss is looking for you.  It's about the...  Um...  Mission."

Tony nodded, looking back at her with a last smile, "Time to go be Sam Hall." He mused, then was gone.  She watched him go long after he'd gone, then finally looked at McGee.

"What is the plan?" She asked.

McGee shook his head, "Honestly, I have no idea - Gibbs and Tony have been quiet about the details.  I do know that it involves changing circumstances because right now we can't justify an op to take Salim down."

Ziva sighed softly, "Tony is going to do something reckless no doubt."

"No doubt about that.  But he'll be back, we both know it."

She smiled, "He'll need a partner.  I would volunteer, but I doubt Gibbs or the doctors would appreciate me rushing back in there in my state." She said softly.

McGee nodded, "I know.  I already plan on going with him.  And even if you tried to go, Gibbs wouldn't let you.  We spent the last two months thinking you were dead.  We aren't letting you go back just so they can tie up a loose end." He said softly.

She nodded, then looked up as the doctor came in, a smile on her face and clipboard in hand.

\---------5 Hours Later------------

Ziva might not be allowed on the frontlines of the op, but she'd be damned if she stayed behind when Gibbs told her - five minutes after her discharge was complete - that Tony and Tim had been captured by Salim.

Despite hesitance, Gibbs had let her come - on strict conditions of course.

So instead of frontlines or attack team, she was on a hill with a sniper rifle.  "Archangel in position." She murmured into her ear piece.

"I've got eyes on the target Archangel." Gibbs said, barely audible even with the ear piece and mic.

A single gunshot rang out, behind her and to the left.  Gibbs had taken the shot, and knowing him he hadn't missed.

She couldn't help but smile slightly, preparing to snipe off any of the enemies needed.

"Go." She heard Gibbs order, and the attack team was in.  She knew Gibbs would be closing in as well.

She ground her teeth together, finger on the trigger of her rifle - technically Gibbs' rifle.

Then Tim and Tony were emerging, the former wielding a pistol.  She took a shot instinctively when she saw someone closing in on Tony's flank, Tim taking one approaching from the opposite direction.  With the terrorists scrambling and leaderless, it took less than half an hour for the last to be captured or killed.

She made her way down the hill, silently thanking whatever power had let this go off so easily.  Her hand fingered the piece of carefully folded paper in her pocket.  Probably a piece of paper from an old notebook, carefully cut out, she had figured from the looks of it.  Tear-stained now, two tears, and holding what might very well be the most precious words she'd heard in years - if not her whole life.

She met Tony's gaze first as he talked with Gibbs, his voice trailing off from whatever he was saying.  He was banged up and bruised, she could see at least one cut on his forehead.  But he was alive and that was all that mattered.

She rushed forward, embracing him first and excusing with him being the closest.

"Told you I'd come back." He murmured in her ear as he held her tight, she just held him a little tighter.  Her throat constricted with emotion, making words an impossibility.

Finally she pulled away from him, hugging McGee.  "Thank you." She managed to whisper out.

"Anytime Ziva.  It's what we do.  We take care of each other, no matter what." He replied softly.

She pulled away, turning to Gibbs, who just nodded at her.

"Flight back to DC is at zero eight hundred hours, I expect that you won't be late." Gibbs said, lips twitching with a restrained smile.  She didn't know if he was actually speaking to her.  But he sure was making it seem like she was invited.

"Three seats or four?" Tony asked, a bit hesitantly.

"That depends.  There's room for four.  How many seats are going to be filled DiNozzo?"

"Four." She and Tony replied in unison, looking at each other and grinning with amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Day After Tomorrow is an actual movie released in 2004. All information found via online searching, cross-referencing with NCIS release dates, and Wikipedia.


End file.
